


Straight Flush

by Egg24



Series: Wet Dream [8]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, It was in my brain so I wrote it, Making Out, Or fight me, Sexual Content, Strip Games, Strip Poker, Trapped In A Closet, for like a second, idc which one, oh well, sue me, this is cliche isn't it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: "C'mon Rob said it'd take a while to fix the door, let's just pass some time.""What do you have in mind?""Poker, strip poker more specifically."





	Straight Flush

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a bit of a hiatus, but I'm back! But seriously sorry about that, I got busy with college stuff. Now as always thanks for reading and criticism is always welcome as long as it's constructive! Enjoy!  
> P.S. I also don't really know the rules of poker, most of my knowledge came from Google so...sorry about that

"Robin this isn't funny let us out!" Wally leaned back against the wall as Artemis pounded on the closet door. As his best friend Wally knew it was pointless to try and reason with him, if he had you in one of his pranks, he wasn't letting up.

"You see I'd totally do that, but the key sort of broke off...in the lock." The redhead rolled his eyes, knowing it was probably a lie.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means you two are stuck there until I fix it, which will take a while." Robins voice was already retreating.

"I swear when I get out of here you're dead!" Artemis yelled giving the door one last hit.

"Well this is eighth grade Wallys' dream, locked in a closet with a pretty girl." She responded with a glare, "but hey we get more than seven minutes." 

"Don't even think about it Kid Pervert!" The blonde leaned against the wall sliding down to sit. Wally inspected the shelves of the closet, and found a deck of playing cards.

"Cool cards! Wanna play a game?" He smiled sitting opposite to her.

"I'd like it if you shut up," Artemis turned her body away from his.

"C'mon Rob said it'd take a while to fix the door, let's just pass some time." Wally opened the deck and began shuffling the cards.

"What do you have in mind?" 

"Poker, strip poker more specifically." She was glaring at him again.

"Are you ever not a perv?" The archer turned her body towards him sitting cross legged.

"Only when it comes to you beautiful," he winked starting to deal.

That is how Wally West ended up half naked with a mostly clothed Artemis in a closet. She was better at this game than expected, only taking off her jeans and jacket while Wally was already down to his t-shirt and boxers.

"You're on a lucky streak aren't you?" He questioned glancing down at his cards then back at her.

"You don't need luck when you're actually good Baywatch." Her grey eyes were unwavering from behind her cards.

"Well whatever you have might be running out." He splayed his cards out leaning back triumphantly.

"A flush? Not bad West...just not quite good enough." His smirk fell as she laid out her cards, four of a kind. Wally sighed grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head. That left him in a flimsy undershirt and boxers that left little to the imagination. Her breath caught in her throat but she regained composure quickly. "So what was that about my luck running out?" She asked as he shuffled the cards again.

"Whatever babe, I'll get you sooner or later." He dealt the cards again trying his best at a poker face, he glanced up and saw Artemis smirking at her cards.

"You know you could give up?" 

"Not a chance blondie, I don't give up." 

"Maybe that's your problem, you don't know when to quit." She leaned forward placing her cards in front of him and giving him a peek down her shirt.

"Seriously a full house?" He feigned exasperation as he slapped his cards down, "Straight flush, strip it down beautiful." The redhead leaned back on his palms feeling proud of himself. 

Artemis opened her mouth to argue, but then clamped it shut knowing arguing would be useless. She reached behind her back her bra straps fell out from under her shirt and she pulled it out letting it fall to the floor.

"What are you staring at West? Get on with it!" Her cheeks had flushed and she wasn't looking him in the eye.

"So you ready to give up?" He asked glancing up at her, she kept her focus down.

"Nope, you?"

"Not a chance," he chewed his bottom lip in anticipation.

"Well you better get to stripping," he took a glance at her hand she'd laid out Full house.

"No no, I think you better babygirl," the blondes' eyebrows furrowed together and she looked at his hand, four of a kind.

"Don't call me babygirl," she glared a him not moving.

"Whatever, better get to stripping." He smirked gesturing to her shirt. Artemis paused looking like she was about to argue, instead she grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him hard. "Hey, this isn't distracting me!" Wally pulled away trying to look at her, she started mouthing at his neck.

"Are you really complaining about this?" She asked straddling his lap and looking at him pointedly. He almost bit out a smart remark but she ground down onto him making him moan.

"Easy baby, if you wanted me this bad all you had to do was ask," he was back to smirking.

"Shut the hell up," she snapped beginning to suck a hickey on his collarbone. Wally sat up to push her onto her back, "hey what are you-"

"Shut up," he cut her off pressing his lips against hers, she sighed into his mouth as his hand pushed her panties down her thighs.

"Hey guys! I've got the tools to fix the lock, I'll have you out in a sec!" Robins cheerful voice sounded through the door making Wally jump back scrambling for his clothes, Artemis followed in suit getting dressed quickly. 

"Hold this," she whisper shouted shoving her bra at him, he stuffed it in his hoodie pocket just as Robin flung the door open.

"Huh, you two are decent...I guess I owe Zatanna ten bucks." 

"Me and Baywatch? As if," Artemis scoffed pushing past boy wonder as she exited the closet.

"Dude gross, I would never stoop that low," Wally shook his head, glancing up at Artemis to smile smugly. Her cheeks flushed and she put her head down going in he direction of her room. 

"Are you gonna clean up the playing cards Wally?" Robin cackled at his guilty expression, Wally didn't answer and instead went into his room. The redhead felt around in his pocket and pulled out her bra that he'd stowed away.

He knew that he'd already stooped that low, and he'd continue to do it, again and again and again.


End file.
